Tales From The Borderlands
by DCQ GameCrasher
Summary: This is basically a Story following the plot of the Telltale Game with the addition of my OC from my other Borderlands story, Jynx. Also there is already an established relationship: Jynx/Zer0 or OC/Zer0. For more Information and to not get confused, please read the Authors Note at the beginning.
1. Authors Note: General Information

Hello guys and welcome to my second Borderlands fanfiction. My first one, called: ''Borderlands - Pandora Adventures'' is currently on HIATUS, since I have to replay the game again to gain more original plot for the Story. Some of you may ask themselfes why I'm creating a new one then. Easy: I've just played through ''Tales From The Borderlands'' and also have my other two storie perfectly planned out to add up to it.

And yes, you're eyes are not deceiving you. I mean to write two stories which do already have a plot and ending, but only in my head and on my hard drive. These stories will be the one that is currently on HIATUS and a BL2 Story with another OC (this time male) added in. The BL 2 Story will also have two Pairings, but not established ones, which will be Jynx(OC)/Zer0 and Alex(OC)/Gaige. And yes, I am Aware that there is already a BL 2 Story with an OC named Alex, but that's my Brothers Name and he IS going to be in it, so don't accuse me of 'stealing' just 'cause I use a common Name.

You should also know how far Jynx has progressed since BL in this TFTB fanfiction, so here you go:

Jynx herself has opened the first Vault together with Lilith, Brick and Mordecai and has been with them since day one.

She turned her back to Hyperion and their black Mailing since she got word that Handsome Jack killed her parents.

Also she managed to get her Little brother off of Helios for the Events of Borderlands 2.

Jynx still is hacking companies data files to steal their plans for legendary gear to build it herself and use it for her and her fellow Vault Hunters.

Over the course of BL2 she got Close to our favorite Number, Zer0, and established a relationship with him. (There will be no indications of Zer0's 'real' Looks or if Jynx knows anything about them.)

She also cut her hair to a Long bob and became a famous role model for many Hyperion workers on Helios, because of her ability to hack into the database of many famous companies without using any cybernetics. (Rhys being one of those fan-Boys.)

Since Jynx worked for Hyperion and gathered valuable Information for them, Handsome Jack has tried many times to get her to work for him again, but to no avail (I mean...he DID kill her parents...). Because of this, Jack knows a lot about her and what's been Happening in her life over the Events of BL and BL2. (He also respects her and her work, but would never admit it.)

For more Information I highly advise you to read at least the first chapter of ''Borderlands - Pandora Adventures'' and if you still have some unanswered questions just write them to my in a private message or in the Review section.


	2. Intro: Vault Hunters and Vault Keys

***Jynx P.O.V.***

''Well, well, well...What do we have here''

I whisper to myself as my eyes are glued to the holo-screen infront of me, or to be more specific: what is projected onto the holo-screen.

''What 'cha got there chica?''

I hear Mordy ask from behind me as he leans onto the chair I am sitting on.

''Oh, nothing really. Just...a Vault Key, you know. Regular stuff.''

I tell him with a nonchalant tone, even though I'm pretty exited on the inside. I turn around to see three pairs of eyes widen, only now noticing then that Lily and Brick have entered the room.

''Are you serious, Jynx!?''

Lilith asks me and approaches me with hurried steps.

''Look for yourselfs.''

I say and turn the holo-screen to my three friends.

''This is amazing!''

Lilith exclaims with a smile on her face.

''Now we have two leads on two different Vault Keys.''

''Yeah...now that you mention it...''

I say as I stand up and meet her eyes.

''How is Zero doing? Did he get any new leads on that Gortys Project?''

''Someone is worried about their boyfriend.''

I can hear Mordecai loudly whisper to Brick with a smirk on his lips, which makes the Berserker let out a low, rumbling laugh.

''HEY! I just want to know how the mission is going, okay!''

I yell at them with embarassement and turn back to Lily with red cheeks. With a small smile Lilith says:

''Zero's doing just fine. He got a new lead just earlier today about a Bandit Boss named Bossanova who apparentely is in posession of Gortys.''

''Nice!''

I exclaim with a smile.

''So...that Vault Key...?'' Lilith asks.

''Oh! Yeah, right, uhm...I hacked into Hyperions System earlier to see if they were working on some new gear I could steal, but then I stumbled over this guy, Hugo Vasquez, who seems to be the new president of Hyperion and his first business purpose was to buy himself a new car and a Vault Key from some guy here on Pandora named August.''

I filled them in by reading the details from the holo-screen.

''Alright then. You ready to go after that Vault Key, Jynx?'' Lilith asks me.

''Hell yes, I am!'' I yell with excitement.

''That is if you're okay with me being gone for who knows how long.''

''I think we can manage without you for some time, chica.'' Mordecai says and puts his hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

''Yeah, J. You have been sitting inside this cramped up room for ages. If there's one thing you're better at than info-broking, it's kicking Hyperion ass!'' Brick exclaims with a 'beat 'em' gesture.

''The boys are right, Jynx. When that shit with Handsome Jack-ass was going down you've mostly been cramped up in here to help from the sidelines. We know you miss the action. Get out of here, get a break, kill some assholes and find that Vault Key.'' Lilith says.

''Thank you, guys.'' I say and put on my power glove and grab my gear, which consists of a Sham Shield, a Maliwan Grenade-Mod with a fire elemental effect, a sub-machine gun with a slag elemental effect and of course my baby, the first legendary gun I have stolen and built from the Vladof company, an Infinity gun, non-elementel, because: Seriously, who need an elemental effect on a gun that just never runs out of bullets.

''Well then...'' I say as I stand in the door frame and look back at my long-time friends.

''Wish me luck.'' I'm about to go outside, but turn around one last time and say:

''And tell Alex not to do anything too weird with Gaige. I know how those teenage-hormones work.'' With that said I make my to the Fast Travel Statinon and out of Sanctuary to a small abandoned town in the desert to get my hands on a Vault Key.


End file.
